


War of the Worlds

by LillaJoba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaJoba/pseuds/LillaJoba
Summary: A short story I wrote after Tombstone. Cas starts feeling like he let Jack down due to him leaving, and Dean gets frustrated because of how he's acting.





	War of the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the trailer for war of the worlds.

“I swore I would protect this boy.”

It’s not like Dean didn’t know that. He knew it before the words rolled off his friend’s tongue. But he also knew there was more to it. It was a long time since Cas did things because he was actually obliged to, it had by that point become free will. Fatherhood really had changed him.

Dean scoffed internally. Fatherhood. He never thought he’d be referring to his best friend, an angel of all things, as a father. Than again, better than calling Lucifer that.

“We’ll find him, okay?” Dean assured, knowing the words rang empty.

“He ran away because he was scared.” Cas said, his tone harsher than he planned. “He was fine until I came back, and as soon as I’m back, he feels like he needs to run.”

Dean sighed, understanding. Of course he’d find a way to blame himself. Just like him. And Sam. Or basically any Winchester. It’s easier than blaming someone he loves.

“Cas, don’t do this to yourself.”

“He clearly listened to you.” Cas said, sounding both determined and mad, though neither aimed at Dean specifically. “He was safe, you kept him and the people around him safe. Then I came back and…” he sighed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come back.”

“Hey!” Dean said, as quick as if it was a simple instinct, and he suddenly also started to sound angry. “Don’t you dare say that. I know you’re worried about Jack, but you may not realise this, but he wasn’t the only one who missed you!” Despite his sentiment being much softer, his tone was loud and borderline aggressive. He couldn’t help it, and barely gave a damn. They only just got Cas back. No way would he let him act like that. “Do you have any idea what it was like for us? We lost you, and mom. We burned your body and were left to look after the kid, all at once. And I didn’t even try.” he admitted. “Sam did, he wanted to help him, but I wanted to kill him. Simply because of who his father is. Let me tell you, I have not seen him as happy as he was when you came back.”

Cas actually seemed slightly taken aback by the outburst, but didn’t say anything. He still seemed unconvinced, but clearly listened.

“You didn’t fail him.” Dean said. “But even if for some reason you think you did, he wasn’t the only person who was glad you were back. And I’ll be damned if I let you leave or think you shouldn’t have come back. So screw your self blaming, and let’s actually try and find your kid. Okay?”

With that, he turned away, leaving a slightly shocked angel standing stock still, before following Dean to where he was heading.


End file.
